Talk:Mirror Image
Questioning Beliefs "Hawke must now choose if he wants to give the arulin'holm to Merrill or not, where giving it starts the quest Questioning Beliefs while refusing to give it starts Back From Sundermount." Should not these be reversed? For me, in Questioning Beliefs she is angry that you sabotaged her work on the mirror, while in Back From Sundermount she thanks me for helping me. In any case I get both quests so maybe my save's completely bugged out. (talk) 23:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :The Questioning Beliefs Quest is recieved as soon as you have enough Rival or Friend points (like with every other companion)... but it seems it will only trigger once you have finished this Quest. :I always got the Back From Sundermount Quest, regardless if I gave her the thing or not! (talk) 01:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Anders i had a different response from anders than is listed here. when i gave the thing to merril he did not go on about a demon putting her up to this, and he did not give me rivalry points. he simply said "im not sure thats a good idea, i hope you know what you are doing hawke" and that was it. no friendship points either way. ..i also did not get rivalry points with aveline and it says i should have. :You probably had them at full friendship/rivalry, at which point they can no longer earn points in either direction. Once you've got them at 100 at either end, they'll be stuck there. - Ancestralmask (talk) 01:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? The page has Glitch as a category but there's no glitch mentioned. If no one knows of any, that category should be removed. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 06:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Keeping the Arulin'holm Just to ensure everyone understands how much verification has been done on the oddness that is your rivalry gain if you keep the Arulin'holm, here's an explanation of what I did. Using a save game editor as well as "runscript zz_app_debug", I've set my friendship/rivalry with Merrill to whatever value I need for the test. Negative values in the save editor indicate rivalry, which is what I'll use here. *15 through -85 shows *-86 through -99 shows through *16 produces *17 produces *18 produces *19 produces *20 produces *25 produces *30 produces *50 produces *65 produces *99 produces So the final equation is Approval -= Math.Max(Approval - 15, 0) * 2 + 15 Now that you can see the research that went into this, you should know not to change it unless you have done equivalent research. —ErzengelLichtes ( ) 18:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is a great find, thank you for the verification. Merrill was at 75 Friendship with me when I started this quest and decided to get her Rival Bonus instead, your formula works perfectly giving me -(((75-15)*2)+15) = putting her final approval at -60. I'm just gonna reword it to: :* Merrill: rivalry (Variable) : This will reverse any existing Friendship beyond 15 into Rivalry of that amount reduces by 15. This means an existing Friendship of 40 will turn into Rivalry of 25. Friendship at 15 or lower (including Rivalry) will all be effected by the same amount of . These can be summed up into an equation of: Δa = -((2×max(a-15, 0)) + 15), where a is the current approval (with 0 as Neutral). [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've been able to verify that Aveline's rivalry gain if you given Merill the Arulin'holm is totally unaffected by the dialogue on the XBox. I took her before maxing out her friendship and she gained rivalry from the conversation despite choosing the "are you sure" dialogue option. I then re-loaded to just before the final conversation with the Keeper and had "The Captain's Condolences" conversation with Aveline, which maxed her out as my friend. I then re-did the conversation with the Keeper and Aveline's F/R was totally unaffected. I can only guess that those reporting that this dialogue option prevented her from gaining rivalry from the conversation were using an F/R maxed Aveline. Kelgan al'Moranwin (talk) 03:21, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Merrill asks to save Pol My Hawke is a mage but not a Spirit Healer and Merrill still asked if Hawke can heal him. Don't know if it's a bug. Effect on Locked Friendship? Does anyone know if refusing to give Merrill the Item will effect her friendship/rivalry if she has already been locked in at 100 friendship? :At least there's no impact if questioning her, why Pol did run away from her, which would get you 10 rivalry if not locked. -- CompleCCity (talk) 13:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::And as I just read, there's no change later, too, when friendship's maximized. -- CompleCCity (talk) 14:35, September 29, 2014 (UTC) attacked upon exit the page says "As you make your way out of the cave - you will be attacked by the undead twice (the animated skeletons on the ground)", while this is true, the degree of the battle should be noted. the first battle is a simple 2 wave undead ambush, while the second is with opponents who are rather more formidable. there are leagues of undead accompanied by a frost horror who, if not incapacitated and taken out as quickly as possible, can cast devastating AOE spells. -- (talk) 15:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) What provoked the Varterral? Merrill mentions that the Varterral would normally let elves come and go as they pleased, and something must have provoked it for it to start killing them. And...then there's no explanation for what happened and why the thing went crazy. Or did I miss something? (talk) 01:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Exactly why is never stated outright. Ariane mentions when they confront a Varterral at the Dragonbone Wastes that although supposedly the Varterral were crafted to protect the Elves they have attacked Elves, including the Dalish in the past. Whether the Varterral who attacked Merrill had a more specific motivation is a mystery. - 14:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Frost Horror Not super important but the Frost Horror is not just an Arcane Horror with another name as the article suggests. It is immune to cold (on nightmare anyway) whereas a normal Arcane Horror is weak to cold. I didn't bother playing around to find out if it has an unusual weakness although it /is/ still immune to spirit damage (from memory) like a normal Arcane Horror. Anarchil.